


blue talk and love

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Danny surprises Ryan with a birthday weekend at a hotel and spa, doing all the things couples in love do.





	blue talk and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Well, this is a surprise in itself. I was enabled into this and it's taken most of the evening lol. It's still Ryan's birthday though, so I made it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYAN!! <3 May you never ever lay eyes on this. And if you do, give me pointers please lol.
> 
> Title taken from Earth, Wind & Fire's _September_ because it mentions this exact date and I try to be funny.
> 
> Hope you (the reader, not him) enjoy x

Ryan slides into Danny's car at the end of work and slowly breathes out, head rested against the back of the seat and eyes shut as he lets the comfortable interior of Danny's precious new Nissan relax him into his weekend. Work is always fun, even if it's busy and a normal kind of stressful, but today is his birthday and Danny's been trying to distract him all day with promises of apparently what's yet to come. After a Friday of well wishes from colleagues, he's fully prepared to go home and snuggle up when Danny finally joins him in the car, smiling like he has a plan.

Ryan takes the bait. "Okay, what are you up to?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he grins.

He waits until Danny drives past their house before he assumes that they're not going to be having a quiet night in to mark his 33rd year alive and it's pointless to ask anymore questions because he knows he won't get any answers when Danny is in one of his mischievous moods like this.

After the city blends away into countryside, Danny eventually indicates onto a very long drive shaded by giant conifers that gives way to a view of what is clearly a huge 5-star hotel, complete with beautifully manicured grounds. The sky is filled with clouds threatening rain, but Ryan instantly feels less tired. One look at Danny's excited, hopeful smile tells him that the surprise is all for him. He manages to hold off from pouncing in thanks until Danny has parked the car then all bets are off.

"Thank you, this is great," he says in a rush between grateful, quick pecks peppered over Danny's face.

"How do you know this is for you?" he jokes. Ryan pulls away to punch him in the shoulder before it occurs to him that he has no idea what has been packed for him, if anything. As if reading his mind, Danny smirks. "Come on, we should find our room."

Ryan is relieved to see him reach into the boot to lift out two small holdalls first, handing one to him and then walking off towards the entrance of the hotel. They almost brush hands once inside and probably feel as giddy as each other as they approach reception.

Once the door has closed to their room, Ryan throws himself onto the king size bed and looks up. With vaulted, cream coloured ceilings and a decent en-suite bathroom attached to the bedroom, it feels luxurious to be here, but not like either of them will feel out of place and like they can't be themselves. He's mesmerised by the intricate light fitting above his head when Danny finally comes in from the small living area next door, checking everything is as he hoped.

Ryan leans up on his elbows to look at him. "So what are we doing here exactly?"

"It was just an idea I had," he shrugs. "You deserve to be treated on your birthday."

Ryan's heart does a strange little flip inside his chest and he reaches a hand out, gesturing for Danny to come closer. He lays on his side and Ryan's so pleased that he did this, for him, that he can't resist kissing him some more, properly now, before his body is turned towards Danny and only one elbow is keeping him up as he cups Danny's jaw, thumb rubbing his cheekbone. Breathing heavier, he swipes his tongue against Danny's lips and lets go of his face to pull at Danny's jacket, ready to get this party started.

"Ryan, hey - wait a sec," he chuckles suddenly, lifting his head and Ryan sees his chance, ducking to kiss his neck instead. "I thought we could go out for a few drinks, paint the town red, then come back here - "

"Or we could just stay..." Ryan says slowly, Danny's warmth pulling him in.

"No, come on," Danny pats his chest and sits up, smiling. "Let's celebrate you being an old man properly,"

"Oi! Do you wanna say that again!" Ryan exclaims, messing around, as he tickles his fingers firmly into Danny's side.

After some rough and rumble, they call a breathless truce and agree to find somewhere to have a couple of birthday drinks before finishing what they nearly started on a return to this room.

Dressed in their best smart-casual that Danny had done very well in choosing, he and Ryan made their way to reception again to call a taxi. A distant rumble of thunder saw them exchanging glances and by the time they were in the hotel entryway, the heavens had opened for a deluge. A look passed between them, figuring things out. A drop of rain never hurt anyone, so they could still go and have adventures if they wanted to. 

Or not.

"What if we check out the bar?" Danny asks, hands in pockets.

It's a cold and breezy September and at least they wouldn't have to trudge into pubs and clubs in soaking wet jeans and freezing hands. No contest really.

Ryan nods and they cancel the taxi, finding the hotel barman easily and ordering their first drink.

First turns into second turns into third and Ryan's having enough fun that he stops counting after that. He and Danny talk comfortably, about work and what they should get for Tommy's next birthday ("He's an old man, like you,") and tease over whether Danny's nephew Bobby will be a Liverpool or a Sheffield Utd fan with both their presence in his little life and it's only when Danny stands to go to the loo and he stumbles that they entertain the thought that they're at least two sheets to the wind already.

Ryan grins because he likes having Danny this close, even if it was only for a moment before Danny pats his arm across his waist and he releases him, discreetly watching his arse as he leaves.

Doing that means it's all Ryan is thinking about when Danny reappears and something must show in his expression because Danny raises his eyebrows, curious. "What? Something on my face?"

Ryan suddenly has the ferocious need to kiss him again and Danny is lucky that he's not yet drunk enough to forget where he is and do it here. Ryan shakes his head to his question and stares at him as he talks, not really taking in the words anymore, and he feels his lashes lower and clocks the second that Danny notices. He knows what that look means and he gently nudges Ryan with his elbow.

"Don't look at me like that," he mumbles and Ryan pats him on the back like he would any friend he's teasing, but his smile widens as he feels Danny grow hot under his touch.

"Why not?" He licks his lips, slower than he would normally. "I'm having an incredible birthday."

"Couple of drinks and a hotel room for the weekend," Danny snorts. "Whoa, I didn't know you were this cheap a date!"

Ryan wiggles his eyebrows once and leans in. "I am for the right person."

Danny decides to cut them off for the night before they can't fight the urge to drunkenly snog in front of other guests. They never would sober, but he's done stupider things after a few too many pints. Ryan's just glad he can walk to their room in one piece, but their bed still looks as comfy as when they left it, so he flops down on top of the sheets like a starfish on his front and promises himself that it's only for a few seconds.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds too.

 

 

 

 

 

There's darkness all around as Ryan lifts his head, squinting. His neck aches and his eyes feel gritty as he turns to look towards the large windows, the night spilling into the room from the still open curtains. Rain lashes against the glass like a drum and he has no idea what time it is exactly and how long he's had his eyes closed, but he guesses it's been a while because he's still in the same clothes from hours earlier.

To his left, Danny is curled up on his side, also spark out, and Ryan muffles his laugh into the bed. He must've fallen asleep as soon as they got back to the room and Danny probably had nothing else to do with his night cut short like that. Looking at the lack of orange-pink sky, it feels like it's not dawn yet, so Ryan puts his head down again to catch a few more hours shut eye because who knows what Danny has planned for later.

 

 

 

 

 

When Ryan wakes up next, his head hurts and he feels too hot in the suede jacket he never managed to take off. Danny's side of the bed is empty and lukewarm, but a knock on the door and his voice shouting "I'll get it!" solves that mystery before it's begun. Ryan lets his head fall onto the bed before instantly regretting the movement as his brain feels loose in his skull and he groans quietly in realisation. He's too old to be having any kind of hangovers, but it's a small mercy that it seems to be a mild one.

He listens idly to Danny and another voice at the door before he appears in the bedroom. Ryan smiles as he comes to stroke a hand down his back before he laughs at him still dressed in his jacket, making him struggle into sitting.

"Come with me," he says, pressing a kiss to Ryan's forehead and wandering next door. He follows reluctantly to be hit with the smell of bacon and Danny showing him the table arranged for breakfast. "Right, babe. Get your chops around this!"

Once sat down, he pushes paracetemol and water across to Ryan. "Did I really drink that much last night?"

"I had mine about an hour ago," Danny explains and he feels a little better to know he wasn't the only one to suffer. "Buzzin' now."

Taking the pills, they tuck into a fry up each and Ryan doesn't care if his hangover is greedily in need of nutrients as it's the best meal he's tasted in a long while. He spears another round of black pudding with his fork and thinks about what could be in store for him today when he feels quite delicate.

"What's on the agenda today, boss?"

Danny stops chewing to rest his chin on his hand, smiling mock-dreamily. "Y'know, I can see why Aaron would love being bossy with Robert when you say it like that." He sits up straighter and covers Ryan's idle hand on the table with his own, squeezing. "But! Today you should be the boss 'cause this is your birthday weekend."

"Isn't that an oxymoron? Day _and_ weekend?" Ryan frowns, playful. "Do you think I'm famous enough to have a whole weekend to celebrate my birthday? That's better than the Queen's two birthdays a year, surely!"

Danny rolls his eyes and throws a cloth napkin at his chest before he reaches for a glossy leaflet on the table. He pauses as Ryan puts a slice of fried potato in his mouth then looks thoughtfully at the words on the page. "For today, how about a facial?"

Ryan nearly chokes and sees Danny smirk as he coughs, the little shit doing it on purpose. "Excuse me?"

He turns the leaflet around to present a list of spa treatments available to them as hotel guests and Ryan's heart rate calms down immediately as he makes sure to chew his next mouthful properly and Danny leans his elbows on the table, the list sat between them, proclaiming everything from pedicures to couples massages.

"Or we could just make eyes in the jacuzzi, snog in the sauna then come back to our room and fuck each other's brains out? Bish, bash, bosh! Done!"

"You're really terrible," Ryan tuts, ruining it by winking in agreement because it sounds like a pretty solid plan.

 

 

 

 

 

Danny gets in the jacuzzi as soon as they get to the spa, so Ryan prolongs the anticipation by swimming a few lengths of the pool beside it before sitting down in the bubbling water opposite Danny instead of anywhere closer. He cocks an eyebrow at him in a challenge, but neither of them move. 

They make eyes in the jacuzzi.

It's difficult to get time alone, but finally they get a quick snog in the sauna.

 

 

 

 

 

Still damp from a cool shower, a thrill runs down Ryan's spine as he and Danny speedily walk back to their room. Dressed riskily in the white complementary bathrobes, Ryan shuts the heavy door with his foot and yanks Danny in by the knot of the robe, mouth descending on his. He really hopes he's not wearing underwear because he must've known that this was going to happen, especially since his birthday night itself was a bit of a fail.

He smiles into their kiss as Danny steps backwards towards a chair by the window that their holdalls are perched on, open but tidy, and he walks with him, clinging like a limpet until it's more of a funny waddle and he squeezes his arm around Danny's back, still fiddling with the knot keeping him from being gloriously naked.

When he turns to rifle through the stuff he packed, Ryan tucks his face into Danny's neck and pulls ineffectually at the robe to get at his shoulder. What little skin he can reach, he smells so clean and fresh and has stopped sweating from the sauna. Ryan has the devilish thought that they'll be sweating for an entirely different reason in a minute and once Danny's hand closes around the lube, he snaps his teeth at his earlobe and roughly frees the knot to find him in boxer-briefs that match the robe. Ryan sighs inwardly and lets the robe pool at Danny's feet, bare of the sliders they kicked off near the door before he opens Danny's mouth with the swipe of his tongue and they shut their eyes, guided by touch as Ryan sinks his hand past the waistband of Danny's inconvenient underwear. Feeling him at half mast, Ryan pushes his hips against Danny's arse to silently ask for where he wants this to lead.

He nods as best he can in their lip-lock and Ryan moves to plant kisses down the side of his throat to his shoulder and lower, trailing them round to follow the line of his back. Once crouched, he gets rid of the boxer-briefs and kisses Danny's tailbone, all wet lips and warm breath. He sways into the chair with a gasp, prepared and wanton for more, and Ryan smiles, drops a chaste kiss to his arsecheek and stands up to take the lube from him then grab his empty hand with the other.

Leading Danny to sit at the foot of the bed side by side, Ryan shrugs off his robe and lets it fall on top of the newly-made sheets, soft on their naked skin as he kisses Danny again and he immediately reaches for Ryan's cock. Happy for him to take over, his rising erection hardens more at the sight of Danny ending their kiss to lean across his lap, jaw slack. Ryan sinks his fingers lightly into his hair to encourage and the muscle in his own jaw twitches upon hearing Danny moan the moment his tongue touches the head of his cock. The imagined heat of his desire is searing, fixed to the point of Danny's mouth licking his length sloppy wet and his fist slowly playing with what he can't reach and Ryan has to do something or this will end very quickly.

"Dan, baby - " he breathes, thrusting a little, "You're so good, you'll make me - oh _god_!"

Ryan's eyes snap open and his hand flexes tightly in Danny's hair before he remembers the lube next to him. He eases up with his grip in wordless apology and upends the bottle to slick a couple of his fingers instead, smoothing them over the crease of Danny's arse to warm the lube as Danny switches from placid licking to nice long _suck_. The fervour of it makes Ryan shudders and his finger presses to Danny's hole in reaction, asking. 

They both groan loudly as Ryan watches Danny's hand drop from the root of Ryan's cock to between his own thighs, getting off to Ryan's body giving him everything except the ultimate. He has to be ready though and not a millisecond before, his arse shiny and drawing him in, so Ryan forces himself to be patient just five minutes more and slightly fucks his cock past Danny's throat to placate him, his fist moving faster when Ryan moans and twists his fingers.

Eventually, Danny comes up for a breather and puts his hand on the back of Ryan's neck to kiss him hard. His dick bumps Ryan's thigh, real and desperate for release, so he goes with it as his fingers slip from Danny and he sits down on Ryan's robe, pulling him on top as he lies flat. Like this, their cocks can rub together and he's sorely tempted to have this run its course. They have all night, after all, but Danny seems to have a one track mind if his writhing is anything to go by as he raises his knees and traps Ryan between the spread of his legs. He feels his cock slide against Danny's hole and straightens to get a condom.

"No, fuck it," Danny says gruffly, before his face breaks into a grin and he nudges his nose at Ryan's, "Literally!"

Ryan laughs despite himself and he's not sure he could walk across the room right now anyway, so he presses his forehead to Danny's and pushes in to the hilt in a practiced, but no less overwhelming glide. It feels like Danny stops breathing for a second and Ryan kisses him deeper to bring him back.

The rain also makes another appearance in the early evening light, but it can't ruin the mood. Ryan wants to be closer to Danny, to share body heat, as they move over the rumpled sheets and half of his bathrobe wedged beneath Danny's arse, until he feels him clenching all the time. Ryan attempts to stand, but he's in a vice, and Danny chuckles in his ear when he's left with moving his hips down, back and forth. It's deep and almost too much, which Danny knows and loves it and he tortures Ryan further by grabbing his own dick again, wanking to the rhythm of Ryan's thrusts and how his belly and abs constantly make contact with the sticky head of Danny's dick.

He whimpers in warning when Danny's other hand switches from his neck to his arse and he goes faster, frantic. Within seconds, Ryan's got a view of Danny's bearded chin as he stretches his head back on the bed and opens his mouth to cry _yes_ , his knuckles suddenly painted white. Ryan's cock kicks inside him at the sensation of him coming and watching it up close and he lasts a few more sweaty rolls of his hips before letting his orgasm pull him under too.

Slumping into the afterglow is short-lived though because Danny comments on the poor bathrobe being defiled once Ryan pulls out and he rolls off him, into helpless, crinkly-eyed giggles, turning him breathless all over again.

"I really don't know how we can top that tomorrow," he pants when he can speak, arm outstretched to run through the curly mess of Danny's hair.

"How does a Sunday roast downstairs and a film back at ours sound?"

Ryan leans over and kisses his red cheek. "I love you so much."

"Does that mean you enjoyed your birthday weekend?"

"After what we just did, couldn't you tell?" he quips, watching Danny squirm, pleased, before he wriggles into Ryan's side.

"In that case, I love you too."

It's a reminder that he has that with him wherever he goes, whether that be relaxing for his birthday or dramatically performing onscreen for work, Danny can make the end of a tiring week seem worth it. Now renewed and with Danny always with him, Ryan can't wait for Monday.

A new working week and a new start to his 33rd year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
